


Precious flame

by Metalsappho



Series: Metall/u/rgy [16]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Silver needs a break from work. Fortunately, Gold will always be there to support her wife.</p><p>(Place in the timeline: present)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious flame

Silver had enough. Work was piling up constantly and she couldn't catch a break. It was still mid-afternoon, but she had been at it since early morning and her head was on the verge of imploding. Her study was a scattered mess, with stacks of files and papers everywhere, two computer screens and a laptop managed to emerge from the sea of paper that had swallowed her desk. Unfortunately, they were themselves overloaded with a dozen open windows, assaulting Silver with a continuous stream of information. Keeping it up was becoming counter-productive and after having mistaken a mining survey report with a completely irrelevant document, she decided that it really was time for a break. She stood up, carefully navigated through the battlefield that was once her study and stepped into the hallway. She made her way through the mansion, occasionally greeting the maids, until she finally reached her room. She went in and immediately dived into the bed and closed her eyes. She didn't fall asleep immediately as she wasn't really sleep-deprived; she just needed to rest her head. She was still awake for some time, with the distinct impression that her brain was trying to find a way out of her skull, until her mind finally settled down and her consciousness began to fade in a light nap. So light that just the faint sound of people talking behind the door was enough to wake her up. After a few moments, the door opened, allowing Gold to step into the room. She was relatively plainly dressed (by Gold's standards, that is); just a light one-piece, a large hat and no jewellery. Silver thought that she went to do some light gardening in the park. Gold walked calmly towards the bed, and sat near Silver, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Is everything alright, darling?" said Gold. 

"Yes, yes, just needing to look at things other than papers and screens. Did I worry you?"

"I was concerned but not worried. I went to your study but did not find you there; the maids said you went back to our room so I came to check on you."

"Thank you, love. I really appreciate that." said Silver with a warm smile.

Gold smiled back and slowly leant and pressed her lips on Silver's. They exchanged a long and languorous kiss, with Silver caressing Gold's back. As they pulled out, they gazed at each other with dreamy eyes. 

"You've got lipstick smeared all over your pretty mouth." said Silver with a smile.

"Same to you, darling." said Gold while trying to rub it off Silver's face. Silver suddenly rose and covered Gold's face with kisses, making her wife yelp in surprise. 

They spent some time playing around, kissing and laughing, until they were both out of breath, bright red and completely dishevelled. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes until Silver broke the comfortable silence. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm so happy to have you in my life" said Silver while embracing Gold who returned the gesture "you're so lively, you really brighten my life" Gold didn't say anything, but she put all of her love into her gaze "you've given me the best family I could've dreamed of and you've given me so much happiness."

"I can very well say the same to you, and unlike me, you always have been working hard. I did not do as much, and I feel guilty about it."

"You've always been with us all this time and you've looked after the girls like I could never have." reassured Silver.

"Please darling, you are a wonderful mother."

"I trust you when you say that, but I feel like I could've been present more."

"You did wonders, darling, the girls love you and you know that."

"Eh sometimes I'm not so sure about Electrum."

"She does like you" Gold squeezed Silver reassuringly "Maybe she does not realize to what extent - she's still young after all - but she does. You can trust me on this matter; I was like her at her age, only much worse."

Silver giggled at that "I do remember that you were quite a handful back then."

"I had already mellowed by the time we met, you came after the storm."

"Heh, I'm sure I would love you all the same."

"I love you darling, and I treasure what we have, but sometimes I do wonder how you fell for the me that existed back then, even I have trouble living with that memory."

"I never asked myself that question; I just fell for you." Silver pulled back a bit to look at Gold and stroke her blonde hair "You were beautiful, witty, smart, in some way quite wild...I guess I loved all those traits combined; they made you. You're exceptional Gold, it had to be you and nobody else. And after more than twenty years, I say that with even more conviction."

"That really takes me back." Gold had a warm smile.

"It was a good time, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but nowadays is not too bad either, I have a wonderful wife, two brilliant daughters, incredible friends...these are all things that wealth could not have given me, I am truly happy."

After a beat, Silver asked: "Did you ever had doubts or fears?"

"Not at the time, but in hindsight, I realize how many things could have gone wrong, and it made cherish what we have all the more."

"I hear you, raising two daughters is not for the faint of heart."

"There are no doubts about it, but I am pleased with the results; especially our little Copper who is doing brilliantly, even if sometimes I do not get her."

"Really?"

"Yes, you understand her much more than I do; you can just look at her and tell what she is thinking about or what is bothering her. She has her own rhythm and it resonates much more with yours than mine."

"It's true that Copper doesn't show much; she's a bit introverted but I think she's fine. She found a good friend you know? Platinum, who happens to be Palladium's sister."

"Platinum? Is she not Cobalt's lover?"

"Is she? I don't know Cobalt that much, I just see her when she comes here to deliver things to you...come to think of it, it actually means I see her almost constantly." Silver had a teasing smile. 

"I plead guilty" said Gold jokingly "I am pretty sure there is some kind of affair between these two, the stars in Cobalt's eyes when she talks about that girl are revealing."

"Ah to be young again..." said Silver with a mock nostalgic expression. Gold gave her a bemused look and they both laughed softly. 

They spent some more time together, alternatively chatting and kissing. After half an hour, Silver decided it was high time to get back to work. Her reprieve with Gold had completely cleared her head and she was beginning to feel like she was slacking off. Gold offered to escort her and they made their way to Silver's study. Before going in, Silver turned to face her wife and took her hand in hers.

"Thank you, love, I can always relax with you." she said. 

"What kind of person would I be if I was not comforting my wife whenever she needs me?"

"I know, Gold, thank you for always have being by my side."

"Being by your side is what makes my life so exquisite, darling." said Gold while pulling Silver in for a long kiss, right in the middle of the hallway. Even when their lips parted, they stayed very close and exchanged a long and intense look, before Gold pecked on Silver lips and pulled back.

"I will not hold you any longer, darling, I know you value your work, until later." said Gold. 

Silver answered with a quick kiss and went back in her study, the mess inside immediately made her wince, but she was much more refreshed and felt up to the task. As she set about tidying up the place a bit, her thoughts kept going back to Gold. How lucky had she been to have a wife as perfect as her? One that gave her so much happiness, sure there had been some instances of worry and even annoyance, but these have just been slight bumps on the road. A long road actually, how long has it been exactly? Twenty-five years or so? 

She was really looking forward to the next twenty-five years, with Gold at her side. 


End file.
